


Стеллажи и закрытые двери

by silver_autumn, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офис Стива тесный, тёмный и заваленный бесконечными бумажками и книгами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеллажи и закрытые двери

Офис Стива тесный, тёмный и заваленный бесконечными бумажками и книгами. Тони каждый раз говорит, что профессорам стыдно прозябать в таких условиях, а Стив каждый раз смеётся, что военные историки никогда не получат такого финансирования, как гении-инженеры.

Тони было бы плевать — пока Стив всем доволен, он тоже не будет обращать внимания на такие мелкие проблемы, — но Стив наотрез отказывается делать что-то в лаборатории Тони, где на каждом шагу расставлены незаконченные проекты, поэтому сейчас в спину Тони впиваются острые углы толстых талмудов о Второй Мировой.

— Стив, — шипит Тони и дёргает его за волосы, прижимает лицо к своей шее и довольно вздыхает, когда Стив прикусывает кожу как раз в том месте, где потом будет тереться шов свитера Тони. У Тони лекция через сорок минут, боже, ему бы готовиться, а не потираться о бедро Стива затвердевшим членом, но Тони плевать, плевать на всё.

Стив провёл на конференции четыре дня, четыре чёртовых дня, и вернулся только сегодня утром, когда Тони уже ушёл в университет. На нём узкие джинсы и чёрный джемпер, подарок Тони на какой-то прошлогодний праздник, но главное — у Стива жадные руки и не менее жадные губы, он тоже скучал, и Тони ловит каждый момент этой жадности.

Он притягивает Стива к себе и целует, жёстко, прикусывая губы, а свободной рукой тянется ниже, расстёгивает молнию этих чёртовых джинсов и просовывает руку внутрь, сжимая горячий член.

— Тони, — выдыхает Стив. Его руки шарят под свитером Тони, пощипывают соски, он притирается бёдрами к его руке и жарко дышит Тони в висок.

Тони думает, что ему будет достаточно и этого: крепкого бедра Стива между ног, горячих губ на лице и шее, ласковых прикосновений к солнечному сплетению и жёстких — к соскам. Всего этого — и того, как Стив сдавленно стонет, когда Тони обводит пальцем головку его члена и начинает быстро дрочить, проворачивая запястье.

У них слишком мало времени, Тони хочет всего — развернуться лицом к стеллажам и спустить штаны, позволить Стиву трахнуть себя прямо здесь, среди его драгоценных исследований и привезённых из России книг с названиями кириллицей. Смахнуть со стола Стива непроверенные эссе, усадить его туда и опуститься на колени, отсосать, пока Стив будет зажимать ладонью рот и пытаться даже не дышать слишком громко, а потом вставить пальцы ему в задницу и услышать, как Стив всё же сорвётся на стон в момент оргазма.

Но чёртово время, чёртов офис, чёртовы лекции — Тони сжимает пальцы на подрагивающем члене и пытается подсчитать, сколько времени осталось до того, как они со Стивом окажутся дома, в собственной спальне с мягким матрасом и задёрнутыми шторами.

Получается слишком долго.

Стив кончает быстрее обычного — с тихим выдохом выплёскивается в кулак Тони горячим и липким, прикусывает кожу на шее и замирает.

Тони улыбается, когда Стив опускает руки ему на талию, крепко обхватывает, притягивая ещё ближе к себе, и крепче вжимает бедро между ног. Тони целует его — нежнее, мягче, чем прежде — и ловит оргазм как раз в тот момент, как дверь в офис распахивается.

Тони замирает, хотя его всё ещё потряхивает от удовольствия. Он как-то не очень представляет, что стоит делать в таких ситуациях. Стив сморит на него глазами, полными ужаса, и его лицо становится красным совсем не от возбуждения.

— Я, пожалуй, зайду попозже, — бесцветным голосом говорит Питер Паркер. Тони знает его: у пацана работает голова, когда дело доходит до биологии и физики, а историю он просто берёт факультативом. — Или, может, никогда. Точно, никогда звучит неплохо.

Дверь снова закрывается.

— А у меня в лаборатории есть замок, — совсем некстати говорит Тони.

Стив смотрит на него мрачным взглядом.

Тони вздыхает. Кажется, с фантазиями о сексе на столе можно распрощаться. По крайней мере, на ближайшее время.


End file.
